Между слов
by Eminda
Summary: Любовь - это всегда так сложно, особенно если ты привык обманывать себя и не слышать того, что тебе между строк говорят другие. Взрослей, Мака, и слушай тех, кто любит тебя в своем воображении или наяву.


Soul Eater мне не принадлежит ни в коем случае

Конечно, они оба еще дети. Соул слишком упрям, чтобы сказать что-то вслух, а Мака чересчур невинна, чтобы говорить между слов и улавливать опущенный смысл. Не то, чтобы это сильно им мешало. Скорее оставляло легкий налет неудовлетворенности, похожий на пушок изморози на траве. Признаться — слишком сильно для уже-не-детей и еще-не-взрослых.  
- Мы опоздаем. - Улыбаясь, говорит Мака. Глаза у них на одном уровне, потому что она стоит на низкой ограде рядом со ступеньками школы. Она могла бы сказать «давай постоим еще немного», но нет никакой уверености, что это так.  
Отсутствующие слова компенсируются легкими, бережными прикосновениями, когда Мака убирает белую челку со лба, а потом целует кожу по линии роста волос. И довольно улыбается — это легко почувствовать — когда Соул в ответ сильно обнимает ее, приподнимая и удерживая в воздухе.  
Потом она останавливается, смотрит куда-то вдаль, а зеленые глаза приобретают невероятное выражение — неверие, ужас, благоговение, надежда.  
Можно даже не спрашивать ничего, потому что женщина, на которую смотрит Мака, может быть только одной единственной — мамой.  
Женщина смотрит на них, явно оценивая, всматриваясь такими же глазами, какими ее дочь вглядывается в души.  
Потом ловит стремительно несущуюся девочку — рядом с ней такую девочку, маленькую, хрупкую и неуверенную в себе.

Между ними сразу пробегает искра — с момента рукопожатия, с того мгновения, как Мака, излучая счастье, представляет Соула, говорит, что уже сделала его Косой Смерти.  
Неприятие настолько мощное, что мышцы лица сами собой расплываются в дружелюбной гримасе, язык говорит глупые и ненужные фразы.  
И Мака по-прежнему не слышит истинных вопросов, заданных напарнику, своеобразный допрос с целью вытянуть все из него, может даже — вывернуть наизнанку.

Соул сидит в стороне, развалившись на диване, и смотрит на Маку. Внешне они совершенно невероятно похожи — телосложением, чертами лица, те же густые, легкие волосы, наверняка одинаково шуршащие при движении. Однако даже издали, при каждом движении видна и ошеломительная разница. Коса Смерти сильно, сильно сомневается, что Мака — действительно копия матери в ее возрасте. Женщина, эта женщина уверена в себе, она роскошна, не сомневается в том, что, будь ее воля — все и каждый обратят внимание немедленно и именно на нее. Наверняка она была лучшей ученицей не потому, что хотела кого-то догнать, а просто из того же осознания собственной уникальности и спокойного ожидания заслуженных — априори заслуженных наград. Наверное, никогда и никаких комплексов у нее не было, и рядом с ней Мака как никогда кажется маленькой, стеснительной и потерянной, потерянной в собственном восхищении матерью, граничащем с влюбленностью. Становится понятно, почему Спирит женился на этой женщине — бескомпромиссной, когда дело доходит до отношения к ней, скрытно властной.  
Видно, насколько же на самом деле Мака похожа на отца, оба неуверенные в себе, открытые и совершенно слепые к чужому равнодушию.  
- Соул! - Повелительница кричит, совершенно счастливая, сияющая. Сердце замирает и прыгает в горло. - Мы можем поехать с...  
Но ее обрывают, плавным уверенным движением — рукой на локте.  
На лице девушки по очереди сменяются недоумение, неверие, шок, потом она смотрит на Соула широко раскрытыми глазами, лихорадочно облизывает пересохшие губы и снова поворачивается к матери.  
Обрывков разговора достаточно, чтобы понять — ее пригласили путешествовать по миру вместе с живым и родным кумиром, но пригласили одну.  
И ему нечего противопоставить такой неправдоподобной власти.  
Наоборот, он может все испортить. Потому что Соул видит — и это не ревность, к его ужасу, это полная правда — эта занимающая все пространство женщина любила, покровительственной любовью, принимаемой тогда за материнскую нежность, любила дочь, маленькую аккуратную боевую девочку, невероятно привязанную к идеальной маме. А теперь девочка выросла, она во всем чуть-чуть отстает от матери, особенно если речь заходит об уверенности в себе (это же и твоя работа, парень). И она почти уже снова тут, под крылом, дочка, которую не нужно уважать — как можно уважать слепо влюбленного, сотворившего кумира человека?  
- Неправда! Он другой! - Вскакивает Мака и закусывает губу.  
Зато у нее есть он — помеха, неожиданный, неправильный фактор. Другой, непохожий на Спирита — конечно, она это видит. Хотя и пытается убедить собственную дочь в другом. И что она говорит так из лучших побуждений, потому что она мать и хочет оградить собственного ребенка от боли и страданий, от будущих ошибок.  
И Мака не слышит междусловия, даже издалека понятные Соулу — зависть. Ужасное чувство по отношению к дочери. Неверие этой чужой женщины в то, что ей, такой красивой, изящной, неотразимой, разбили сердце, разбил сердце любимый мужчина, а ее дочь — скромная, доверчивая, такая девочка, что она может выбрать правильно, и, по всей видимости, уже выбрала, но в это нельзя верить, нельзя, потому что тогда получится, что счастье в чем-то другом, неуловимом.  
Их взаимная неприязнь достигает пика, когда Мака опускает голову и выходит из комнаты. Соулу больше нет надобности «держать лицо», он кривится и выходит.  
Ему и правда нечего противопоставить немного больной детской влюбленности дочери в мать.

Сначала Мака слышит тишину — она не хочет делать выбор между матерью и... о, Синигами, она сама не знает, кем ей приходится Соул, но она не готова, а потом по-детски отгораживается от мира, убегая в один из темных коридоров Сибусена, сложившись там у стены; маленький комочек неопределенности, как будто ей снова одиннадцать и только что их семья раскололась.  
Потом сознание различает голоса — вроде бы знакомые, но непривычно спокойные и серьезные.  
Взрослые.  
И, так и не придя полностью в себя, она прислушивается к звукам, и начинает вычленять странные интонации, обрывки мыслей, хвостики несказанных предложений.  
Подслушивать нехорошо, но это же ее родители.  
- Ты все такая же, знаешь. Глаз не оторвать.  
_Я по-прежнему люблю тебя._  
- А ты все говоришь свои наивные комплименты.  
_Я тебя не прощу._  
- Жестоко. - Легко смеется Спирит, но слышится оттенок отчаяния. - Я слышал, ты приглашаешь Маку путешествовать.  
_Не забирай ее у меня._  
- Ну, она все же моя дочь.  
_Ты никогда ее не получишь._  
Мака поджимает губы, начиная привычно заводиться от того, что ее судьба решается без ее участия.  
- Если она согласится. - Прибегает к последнему и отчаянному ходу Спирит.  
_Я лучше ее знаю. Ее тут держит._  
- Ну, это вопрос времени.  
_Он ничего не значит._  
- Ты думаешь — недолгого? - Почти открытая конфронтация, настоящие отцовские инстинкты.  
_Ты ничего не знаешь._  
- В конце-концов, мальчик уже Коса Смерти. - По голосу слышно, как она закатывает глаза. Может быть, даже, кривит губы.  
_Этот мальчишка такой же, как и ты._  
- Ну и что? Он в ней нуждается. Слабак же. - Голос у мужчины насмешливый и немножко теплый.  
_Нет, и ты сама это видишь._  
И тут она теряет терпение. Непонятно — из-за чего; вероятно потому, что до сих пор верный ей душой мужчина не соглашается, или потому, что он видит вещи лучше, чем она — глупый, глупый Спирит. А может быть, из-за темных и упрямых, абсурдно верных глаз мальчишки, непонятной и незнакомой нежности, с которой они стояли там, обнявшись, включенные друг в друга.  
- О чем ты говоришь, какое нуждается, он просто упрямый мальчишка, как и все вы...  
Мака влетает, где-то на задворках сознания радуясь, что не плакала, и сейчас у нее глаза не красные.  
- Ну уж нет! - Кричит она, отрицая этим все — она не вещь, и Соул не вещь, и это не их дело, что бы там себе они не думали, потому что их семья очень давно уже не семья. У нее одна семья.  
- Я его не брошу! - Решительно говорит Мака, но смотрит при этом в глаза отцу, и получается, как будто _Я вас не брошу_, объединяя их, таких непохожих друг на друга, враждующих впадающего в детство мужчину и не по годам ответственного мальчика.  
Потом ноги несут ее, несут дальше, дальше отсюда, от непривычно спокойных и добрых голубых глаз папы, от разрушенной веры в того человека, которым она так хотела стать, от этого нового умения слышать и говорить в провалах языка, от новых перемен и дежа вю развода.  
Мака так шмыгает носом, что у нее закладывает уши, а глаза давно уже ничего не видят, легче уж их закрыть, чем постоянно вытирать слезы, а ноги несут и несут, и кажется, что она летит, а может быть, она и правду летит — кто знает, может быть, она ненароком свалилась откуда-нибудь, и ветер приятно шуршит волосами, что не слышится, а ощущается кожей головы.  
Проходит время и она чувствует тепло в груди, сильное биение, и надо еще немного сознания , чтобы понять — это не ее сердце, а ветер, дующий ей в затылок, это потому, что она сидит на мотоцикле, прямо перед Соулом, и прижимается к нему, зарываясь лицом за ворот куртки, цепляясь за футболку со всей силы. Может быть, ткань даже трещит — она еще не слышит.  
С возвращением зрения становится видна сильная челюсть, напряженные мышцы — от уха и до шеи, подрагивающие при каждом ее всхлипе.  
Они так ничего и не говорят, просто возвращаются домой, и ее ноги так и не касаются земли, пока Соул быстро и не очень-то бережно переносит ее к квартире, а Мака следит за тем, чтобы руки не на секунду не отцепились от шеи.  
Наверное, это и есть любовь — та огромная, невыразимая благодарность, с которой она подмечает каждую мелочь, приходя в себя. И невероятное понимание того, что она на своем месте, что все идет так, как и должно быть — ровно до тех пор, пока он рядом, пока можно смотреть на тонкую линию губ: смесь недовольства и волнения.  
Нечего противопоставить? Что значит детское обожание по сравнению с этим огромным, бурлящим комом в груди, который Мака выплакивает в желтую футболку, вцепившись в единственного человека, способного собрать ее заново — и в нем она так чудесно уверена, что кипение под ребрами делается еще больше, хотя разве такое возможно?  
Разочарование в матери и изумление перед отцом ничто по сравнению с этим котлом, в котором, как ей кажется, варятся ее легкие и сердце.  
И Соул лежит под ней, глядя в потолок, не чувствуя сырости слез и боли, когда она сильнее стискивает ему ребра. Просто лежит и ждет, в прохладном оцепенении — иначе его самого разорвало бы от боли, от той боли, когда ты думаешь, что беспомощен.  
Потом Мака засыпает, еще некоторое время судорожно всхлипывая во сне, долго не отпуская желтый хлопок. И только тогда он, морщась покалывания в спине и шее, снимает бледно-зеленые резинки, и аккуратный галстук, мягкую светлую юбку. Хотя Мака снова вцепляется в него, не позволяя ничего сделать с блузкой — черт с ней.  
Она ведь улыбается во сне, придвигаясь еще ближе, поэтому и он засыпает.

И просыпается Соул от ужасного ощущения, которое бывает только когда ты, немытый и одетый засыпаешь в постели — неуловимый недостаток сна, как будто в пирог не положили достаточно сахара, немного несвежести под кожей.  
Мака сидит рядом с кроватью, по-ученически положив локти на простыню и глядя прямо на него. Умытая, причесанная, улыбающаяся — кажется, что даже кончики волос у нее смеются, а выражение лица непривычное — очень, очень открытое, счастливое.  
- С добрым утром. - Говорит она достаточно громко, но при этом аккуратно и бережно разделяя слова, так что в пробелы падает нежное  
_Люблю тебя._  
- Ага. - Отвечает Соул и с ворчанием вылезает из-под одеяла. Мака смеется — брючины во время сна у Косы Смерти практически винтом завились.  
- Ты мне даже раздеться не дала. - Ворчит он, позволяя паузам растянуться.  
_Я тебя — дольше и сильнее._  
Какие же они все-таки еще дети.

A/N: Хз, мама Маки может быть и очень доброй, и такой вот стервой, но мне удобнее думать про второе. Уж очень она заботлива, прямо пипец. А Спирита я люблю. Он идиотик.


End file.
